Far Away
by tyngst
Summary: Lee Taeyong percaya bahwa dirinya memang ditakdirkan untuk ini, untuk digunakan demi kepuasan orang lain, untuk tidak pernah mencicipi sesuatu yang bernama kebahagiaan. [NCT AU, OOC] [ Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun; JaeYong, slight!YuTae ]


_Tell me, how many times have you lost your voice to someone who isn't even listening?  
_ – Kat Savage.

 **Far Away**

Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun

Other NCT members

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

NCT © SM Entertainment

* * *

Taeyong membuka pintu dari unit apartemen kecil tempatnya tinggal dengan perlahan, tidak ingin menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang mungkin dapat membangunkan teman sekamarnya, meskipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil karena Nakamoto Yuta adalah tipe orang yang sangat sulit dibangunkan, bahkan oleh alarm yang telah diatur untuk berbunyi dalam volume suara paling keras sekali pun.

Ketika ia berhasil masuk ke dalam unit apartemennya yang gelap tanpa pencahayaan apa pun, ia menutup pintu dengan suara yang sama pelan, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana _jeans_ nya. Jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya menunjukkan angka '02:49', yang berarti ia telah melanggar janjinya pada Yuta. Janjinya untuk tidak pulang lewat dari tengah malam.

Ia melepaskan sepatu, menaruhnya dengan rapi di rak yang dibeli oleh Yuta beberapa minggu yang lalu, hasil dari omelan Taeyong yang selalu mengeluh karena sepatu yang diletakkan berantakkan di depan pintu. Sosok pemuda yang mengenakan _sweater_ tipis berwarna hitam itu melangkahkan kaki, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, kakinya membawanya menuju satu-satunya kamar yang berada di unit apartemen tersebut.

Taeyong dan Yuta tinggal bersama di sebuah unit apartemen kecil dengan satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, serta satu ruangan berukuran sedang yang digunakan sebagai dapur, ruang makan, dan ruang tengah di saat yang bersamaan. Dalam kamar tidur, terdapat satu ranjang tingkat, dimana Taeyong tidur di ranjang bawah, dan Yuta di ranjang atas. Terkadang, saat Taeyong sedang dalam _mood_ terburuknya, ia akan menarik Yuta untuk tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya, membutuhkan kenyamanan yang berasal dari suhu hangat tubuh orang lain yang berada dekat dengan tubuhnya.

Mata besar milik Taeyong melirik pada ranjang bagian atas sesaat, menghela napas begitu melihat sosok sahabatnya dengan mata yang terpejam, serta mendengar bunyi napas yang teratur. Ia tidak repot-repot untuk berganti baju, hanya melepaskan _sweater_ dan meninggalkan dirinya dengan sebuah kaus tipis berwarna hitam polos, sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, mulai mengusahakan diri untuk jatuh ke dalam alam mimpi sebelum ia harus kembali bangun jam enam pagi nanti, menyiapkan sarapan spesial untuk Yuta yang sudah pasti akan marah besar padanya, serta mengerjakan beberapa tugas rumah.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Taeyong merasa begitu kelelahan, dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia jatuh terlelap.

.

.

Jaehyun terbangun tepat pada pukul tiga pagi, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dan semua itu berkat alarm yang sudah diatur olehnya, dengan volume serendah mungkin karena ia benci terbangun oleh suara keras. Lagipula dirinya memiliki sensitifitas yang luar biasa ketika sedang tidur, sehingga suara sekecil apa pun selalu berhasil membuatnya terbangun.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Jaehyun langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur bernuansa putih, laci-lacinya menyimpan berbagai macam alat masak yang sesungguhnya tak begitu ia butuhkan. Satu-satunya alat yang selalu ia gunakan di dapur adalah mesin kopi, dimana ia selalu membuat satu gelas _espresso_ hangat, satu gelas yang selalu ia minum setiap pagi untuk mengawali harinya.

Jaehyun selalu lebih suka membuat kopinya sendiri daripada dibuatkan oleh orang lain, menganggap bahwa hanya dirinya lah yang tahu racikan kopi yang sesuai dengan lidahnya. Karena itu ia selalu membuat kopi sendiri, bahkan ketika ia berada di kantor, dengan ratusan pegawai yang akan dengan senang hati membuatkan kopi untuknya.

Ketika jarum jam panjang menunjuk pada angka 15, maka Jaehyun sudah akan duduk manis di depan meja dalam ruang kerjanya, siap untuk menganalisis laporan, menandatangani berkas, dan melakukan kewajiban-kewajiban lainnya yang harus ia lakukan sebagai seorang direktur dari sebuah perusahaan ternama.

Jaehyun selalu mengenakan sebuah kacamata dengan _frame_ berbentuk bulat setiap kali ia bekerja, kacamata pemberian dari salah satu _partner_ nya beberapa bulan yang lalu, sebelum ia memutus kontaknya dengan partnernya satu itu, tidak mempedulikan panggilan telepon dan pesan berisikan amarah karena ditelantarkan begitu saja, ditinggalkan tanpa penjelasan atau kalimat perpisahan, diiringi dengan caci-maki yang sudah biasa ia terima.

Jaehyun sudah terbiasa dipanggil brengsek, pria tak bertanggung-jawab, _bedebah_. Lagipula, bukan salahnya kan kalau orang-orang yang dibawanya ke tempat tidur selalu mengharapkan lebih? Ia hanya mengharapkan sebuah hubungan di atas tempat tidur, namun sepertinya mereka tidak pernah mengerti dan malah menginginkan hal yang lain, salah paham dengan maksud Jaehyun selama ini. Ia hanya menginginkan sedikit kesenangan, dan pergi ketika ia sudah berhasil dibuat _senang_. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk tinggal lebih lama.

Bukan salahnya kalau orang-orang itu kecewa. Lagipula ia tidak pernah mengatakan akan tinggal, ia tidak pernah menjanjikan janji manis yang nyatanya kosong belaka. Tujuannya hanya satu, dan hanya itu, ia tidak peduli bila orang lain salah memahaminya. Biarkan saja mereka tenggelam dalam kesedihan karena suatu harapan, perasaan yang nyatanya tak berbalas. Jaehyun tidak peduli.

Seorang Jung Jaehyun tidak pernah peduli pada perasaan dan kondisi orang lain. Ia hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena pada akhirnya, satu-satunya yang dapat ia percayai dan yang terus akan berada di sisinya adalah dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Jadi, di hotel mana?"

"Yuta, aku mohon."

" _Aku_ mohon, Taeyong! Kau sudah berjanji!" Yuta menggeram marah, suaranya menyerupai bentakan, dengan mata nyalang yang sepenuhnya tertuju pada sosok pemuda bersurai hitam di hadapannya. "Aku membawamu keluar dari daerah _itu_ bukan agar kau bisa melanjutkan kebiasaan lamamu! Untuk apa kau telah pindah ke bagian lain dari kota, kalau kau tetap saja berhubungan dengan _orang-orang_ yang sama, dan bahkan masih menggeluti profesi yang sama? Apa kau ingin kembali? Apa kau tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku lagi?"

"Bukan itu, Yuta," Taeyong meraih tangan sahabatnya, menatap pemuda kelahiran Jepang yang telah ia kenal selama bertahun-tahun itu dengan pandangan memohon. "Aku ingin bersamamu, oke? Aku tidak ingin kembali. Jangan usir aku."

Sorot mata Yuta yang sebelumnya sarat akan kemarahan perlahan melembut, terutama ketika ia dapat melihat mata Taeyong yang tampak berkaca-kaca. Mau semarah apa pun ia, Yuta tidak pernah bisa berlama-lama marah pada Taeyong, terutama ketika sahabatnya satu ini mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menangis.

"Hei, jangan menangis, oke? Aku tidak akan mengusirmu," Yuta berkata, kali ini dengan nada lembut, sebelum membebaskan tangannya dari genggaman Taeyong, mengulurkannya untuk menarik sosok yang lebih kecil ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah marah, dan membentakmu. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Yuta. "Kau tidak salah, wajar kalau kau marah. Aku telah melanggar janji untuk yang kesekian kalinya."

Yuta menghela napas, menjalankan jari-jarinya di surai halus milik Taeyong. "Aku hanya khawatir, Tae. Kau menghabiskan malam dengan seseorang yang tak kau kenal, memuaskan mereka namun menyakiti dirimu sendiri di saat yang bersamaan. Aku sayang padamu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka."

Yuta menjauhkan Taeyong sedikit, dalam jarak yang tepat hingga pandangannya dapat bertemu dengan sepasang mata indah milik Taeyong. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengelus pipi sang sahabat dengan lembut. "Aku mohon berhenti, Taeyong. Kau bisa mencari pekerjaan lain."

"Kau tahu kalau aku sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya kuliah Jeno, kan?" Taeyong berbisik lemah, menundukkan pandangan agar tidak lagi bertemu pandang dengan Yuta. "Hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, Yuta."

Yuta menghela napas begitu mendengar ucapan Taeyong, tahu bahwa dirinya telah kalah. Topik tentang adik Taeyong selalu membuatnya diam, semata-mata karena ia memang tidak bisa membantu apa pun. Meskipun secara ekonomi ia jauh lebih beruntung daripada Taeyong, semua kebutuhannya diberikan oleh orangtuanya, serta tambahan dari kerja sambilan. Ia belum memiliki uang sebanyak itu untuk membantu mendanai kuliah adik Taeyong.

"Program magang di Jung Corporation, apakah kau mendapatkannya?" Taeyong tiba-tiba bertanya, setelah keduanya larut dalam keheningan selama beberapa menit, nyaman dalam posisi mereka yang saling memeluk satu sama lain. "Hasilnya keluar kemarin, kan? Maaf aku tidak sempat menghubungimu untuk bertanya."

Senyum lebar merekah di bibir Yuta ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Taeyong, melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungil sang sahabat, sebelum bangkit dari duduknya di atas ranjang Taeyong, menariknya untuk berdiri bersamanya, tangan saling menggenggam erat. "Aku diterima! Memang hanya tiga bulan, tapi kalau aku menunjukkan performa yang baik, mungkin saja mereka akan merekrutku menjadi pegawai kontrak, atau bahkan pegawai tetap!"

Taeyong langsung ikut tersenyum begitu mendengar jawaban Yuta yang disampaikan dalam nada bahagia itu, turut merasa senang karena salah satu keinginan sahabatnya itu terwujud. Jung Corporation adalah salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan, dan mendapatkan kesempatan magang disana adalah sebuah hal besar, karena perusahaan itu dikenal sangat selektif terhadap calon pegawai, dan itu termasuk pegawai magang.

"Sesungguhnya kemarin aku mau mengajakmu makan malam untuk merayakan hal ini, tapi karena kau belum pulang…" Yuta mengangkat bahunya, "bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar untuk makan siang nanti?"

"Ide bagus," Taeyong menganggukan kepala setuju. "Berdua saja?"

"Aku akan menghubungi Sicheng dan menanyai jadwalnya untuk nanti siang," Yuta melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Taeyong, hanya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang masih berada di atas nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidur tingkat. "Tidak masalah, kan?"

"Tentu, kau bisa mengajak siapa pun yang kau mau."

Yuta kembali tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk pipi Taeyong, sebelum ia berjalan keluar dari kamar, dengan ponsel yang berada di telinga. Tak lama kemudian, Taeyong dapat mendengar suara Yuta yang terdengar lebih lembut dan bersemangat dari biasanya, mengucapkan satu nama yang menjadi pusat dari dunia sahabatnya itu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Sicheng? Begini…"

Senyum menghilang dari wajah Taeyong, meninggalkan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi apa pun, kosong. Ia kembali menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidurnya, menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal, meskipun sesungguhnya ia hanya ingin menutup telinganya, agar ia tidak perlu mendengar suara Yuta yang masih berbicara penuh semangat dengan Sicheng di telepon. Tapi tentu saja cara itu tidak berhasil.

"Kau sedang di luar? Sarapan? Oh, kebetulan aku memang belum sarapan."

Taeyong lalu teringat dengan piring-piring berisi menu sarapan yang sudah tertata rapi di atas meja makan, menu yang lebih spesial dari biasanya, sebagai permintaan maaf dirinya. Namun sepertinya, makanan-makanan tersebut akan dimakannya seorang diri dalam keadaan yang sudah dingin nanti.

.

.

Jaehyun memarkirkan Audinya di lantai _basement_ gedung pencakar langit tempat keseluruhan Jung Corporation beroperasi, gedung pusat dari perusahaan yang dirintis oleh kakek buyutnya. Belum apa-apa, ketika ia membuka pintu, baru melangkahkan satu kaki keluar dari mobilnya, ia sudah disambut oleh suara familiar yang terdengar begitu _menyebalkan_ di telinganya.

"Pagi, _Tuan_ Jung! Terlambat lagi, seperti biasa."

"Bukan aku yang terlambat, _kau_ yang datangnya terlalu cepat," Jaehyun membalas, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. "Jadwalku hari ini, Doyoung."

"Ah, benar, jadwal Anda," Pemuda bersetelan rapi yang hampir sama dengan Jaehyun itu mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sang bos, matanya tertuju pada tablet yang berada di tangannya. "Jam sepuluh, ada rapat dengan para manajer dari setiap departemen untuk membicarakan tentang beberapa produk dan ide baru yang akan dijalankan oleh perusahaan, lalu setelah makan siang akan ada rapat dengan dewan direksi dari Nam Group untuk membicarakan tentang rencana kerjasama—"

"Membosankan," Jaehyun menghela napas, memotong penjelasan Doyoung, sekretaris sekaligus orang kepercayaannya, yang kini hanya dapat menatapnya dengan tatapan jengah, sudah terbiasa dengan Jaehyun yang memang suka menginterupsi ucapannya secara tiba-tiba. "Aku akan berada di ruanganku seharian, ingatkan aku setiap kali waktu rapat sudah dekat. Oh, bagaimana dengan pegawai magang?"

"Pegawai dari bagian HRD akan memberikan daftar pasti dari kandidat yang diterima pukul sembilan nanti," Doyoung menjawab dengan sigap. "Pegawai magang diseleksi sama ketatnya dengan pegawai biasa, Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku tidak khawatir sama sekali," Jaehyun membalas dengan nada santai, melangkahkan kaki memasuki gedung, tersenyum tipis setiap kali ada yang menyapa dirinya. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau repot menungguiku di _basement_?"

Doyoung hanya terdiam, hingga Jaehyun mengira bahwa Doyoung memang tidak akan menjawabnya. Namun ketika keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam lift, hanya berdua melaju menuju lantai 20 dimana ruang kantor pribadi Jaehyun berada, nyatanya Doyoung hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjawab.

"Para penggemarmu itu benar-benar gila. Mengirimi surat dan terus-terusan menelepon kantor, yang benar saja?" Doyoung langsung mencerocos begitu pintu lift tertutup. "Dering telepon yang tak ada hentinya itu benar-benar membuatku tak tahan, Jae. Aku pernah tak sengaja mengangkat telepon salah satu dari mereka, dan aku harus mendengarkan curhatan tentang betapa brengseknya dirimu selama hampir satu jam penuh! Rasanya aku bisa ketularan gila."

"Hm, mungkin aku seharusnya tidak memberikan mereka kartu namaku yang terdapat nomor telepon kantor bagianmu, ya?" Jaehyun bergumam asal, tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan oleh Doyoung padanya. "Apakah aku harus menggantinya dengan nomor bagian personalia? Administrasi?"

"Berhenti mempermainkan orang, bodoh. Itu yang harusnya kau lakukan," Doyoung membalas, mengetukkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar di lantai lift, kebiasaannya kalau mulai kesal. "Kalau kau tidak bisa serius, maka berhenti main-main dan diam saja, fokus dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Tidak seru. Kehidupanku sudah benar-benar membosankan, dan kau ingin membuatnya bertambah membosankan? Apa gunanya hidup, kalau begitu?"

"Apa gunanya hidup, kalau kau menggunakannya hanya untuk menyakiti orang lain?"

Pintu lift terbuka, dan Jaehyun berjalan keluar tanpa menunggu _sahabat_ nya itu, berpura-pura seakan-akan Doyoung tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Tidak semua orang hadir di hidupmu dengan maksud untuk menyakiti, Jaehyun. Ingat itu."

Jaehyun menyayangi Doyoung, sungguh. Sahabatnya yang satu itu adalah satu-satunya yang tetap di hidupnya yang tidak pasti selain dari perusahaan yang kini ia pimpin, satu-satunya yang selalu berada di sisinya sejak masa kanak-kanaknya dulu.

Tapi Jaehyun juga _membenci_ Doyoung, karena apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu sebagian besar adalah kebenaran, sepenuhnya kebenaran tanpa dipermanis sedikit pun, kebenaran yang selalu disangkal oleh dirinya.

.

.

"Yuta?"

Taeyong mendongakkan kepala begitu mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok teman sekamarnya, yang meninggalkan rumah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Yuta terlihat begitu bersemangat ketika meninggalkan rumah tadi, terus-terusan berkata bahwa Sicheng mengajaknya untuk sarapan bersama. Taeyong sendiri hanya dapat mendengarkan dalam diam, hanya memberikan sebuah senyum tipis setiap kali Yuta menatapnya, menginginkan suatu reaksi dari dirinya.

Taeyong langsung bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Yuta dengan ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya begitu melihat bahwa tidak ada senyum ceria di sana, senyum ceria yang biasanya selalu ada di sana setiap kali ia baru saja menghabiskan waktu dengan Sicheng.

Selain tiadanya senyum ceria di wajah Yuta, tatapan sahabatnya itu juga terlihat kosong, dan kalau Taeyong tidak salah lihat, ada jejak air mata di wajahnya.

"Yuta, ada apa?" Taeyong bertanya, memegang lengan Yuta dengan lembut, mengelusnya pelan. "Kenapa sudah pulang? Kukira kau akan keluar sampai setelah waktu makan siang."

"Kenapa kau mengira aku akan keluar selama itu? Aku hanya keluar untuk sarapan."

"Aku kira… karena kau bersama dengan Sicheng, dan—"

"Kekasih Sicheng tiba-tiba datang, _menjemput karena rindu, katanya_ ," Yuta memotong, suaranya terdengar dingin. "Kau percaya itu Taeyong? Ternyata Sicheng sudah punya kekasih."

Taeyong menatap Yuta dengan matanya yang membesar, dibuat terkejut oleh suatu hal yang tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya. "Apa? Tapi—Sicheng benar-benar punya kekasih? Kau yakin kau tidak salah paham?"

Yuta tertawa hambar begitu mendengar pertanyaan Taeyong, helaan napas dapat terdengar, sebelum ia mendekatkan diri dan menumpukan dahi di bahu sang sahabat, tangannyalah yang kini memegang erat lengan bagian atas Taeyong.

"Bagaimana aku bisa salah paham kalau dia mengenalkan gadis itu sebagai kekasihnya di depan mataku sendiri, Tae?" Yuta bertanya, dan Taeyong benar-benar membenci nada sedih yang terdapat di dalam suaranya. "Dia sudah memiliki kekasih, dan seorang gadis pula. Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki kesempatan, kan?"

"Yuta…"

Taeyong seharusnya merasa senang begitu mengetahui bahwa Sicheng telah memiliki seorang kekasih, bahwa kecil kesempatan Yuta dan Sicheng akan berakhir bersama, terutama setelah mendengar bahwa kekasih pemuda yang telah menjadi pusat dunia Yuta selama beberapa minggu terakhir, adalah seorang gadis.

Namun tidak, yang Taeyong rasakan malah perasaan sedih. Ia merasa sedih ketika melihat sorot mata Yuta yang kosong, sedih ketika mendengar tawa hambar sahabatnya satu ini. Taeyong tahu Yuta memang benar-benar _menyukai_ Sicheng, bahkan sejak kali pertama keduanya bertemu, Yuta tak pernah berhenti berbicara tentang pemuda asal China itu, tak pernah berhenti memuji segala hal yang dimiliki olehnya. Taeyong selalu mendengarkan, dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya, karena meskipun hatinya sakit, mengetahui bahwa pusat dari dunianya nyatanya tengah menyukai orang lain, Taeyong ikut bahagia melihat pancaran bahagia dan semangat yang berada di mata sahabatnya.

Taeyong lebih memilih untuk membiarkan hatinya sakit, daripada melihat Yuta seperti ini.

"Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu," Lagi-lagi tawa hambar terdengar, Yuta kini mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di leher Taeyong, membuat tubuh sang empunya menegang. "Tae, aku…"

Yuta menghentikan kegiatannya meninggalkan kecupan di leher Taeyong sesaat, hanya untuk menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan yang sudah begitu familiar bagi Taeyong. Yuta bahkan tak perlu mengatakan apa pun, karena Taeyong tahu apa yang ia inginkan.

Yuta bahkan tak menunggu Taeyong memberikan respon apa pun, kembali mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan di lehernya. Tangannya sendiri menelusup masuk ke dalam kaus yang digunakan oleh sang pemuda Lee, meraba perutnya, perlahan naik menuju salah satu bagian paling sensitif di tubuh Taeyong.

Taeyong sendiri hanya memejamkan matanya, berusaha keras untuk tidak merusak suasana dengan air matanya. Ia hanya dapat diam, membiarkan Yuta melakukan apa pun yang pria itu inginkan kepadanya malam ini.

 _Karena pada akhirnya, sesungguhnya kau sama saja dengan_ mereka _, Yuta._

 _Kalian menggunakan tubuhku hanya untuk kesenangan diri kalian semata._

 **TBC.**


End file.
